Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen generating apparatus, a screen generating method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a screen generating program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a screen generating apparatus which is able to generate screens having the same content and different sizes, a screen generating method which is executed by the screen generating apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a screen generating program which is executed by a computer controlling the screen generating apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A multi-function peripheral (hereinafter, referred to as “MFP”) displays a setting screen in order to accept a setting value for executing a process. The setting screen is stored in an MFP in advance. Accordingly, setting screens need to be prepared for the MFPs having display surfaces of different sizes. In order to address this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166259 discloses an image processing apparatus which includes: an image processing unit which performs processing on image data; a display unit which displays an operation screen for causing the image processing unit to perform the processing; a definition information storage unit which holds, in advance, a plurality of types of options display order definition information for defining the enumerating order of, among a plurality of setting items about the processing performed in the image processing unit, the setting items that are to be selectably enumerated on the operation screen; a condition information storage unit which holds, in advance, information for specifying the size of a display area on the operation screen in which the setting items can be enumerated; a definition information switching unit which fetches one piece out of the plurality of pieces of options display order definition information held in the definition information storage unit, the options display order definition information to be fetched being switched in accordance with the size of the display area specified by the information held in the condition information storage unit; and a display content configuration unit which configures an operation screen on which the setting items are enumerated in the order specified by the options display order definition information fetched by the definition information switching unit, and causes the display unit to display the operation screen.
In the conventional image processing apparatus, however, it is necessary to presume a plurality of display surface sizes and prepare pieces of options display order definition information corresponding respectively to the presumed sizes. Therefore, it may not be able to generate an operation screen for a display surface the size of which has not been presumed.
Particularly, in recent years, a technique of remotely operating an MFP using a mobile information device such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal has been known. With this technique, a setting screen for operating the MFP may be displayed on the mobile information device. This requires the MFP to address different sizes of display surfaces included in a variety of mobile information devices.